Disc FF Admin Fanfic
by Frankie213
Summary: A fanfiction featuring some of the admins on Disc FF.


On February 13th, 10am, Dongle takes a sip of his warm tea and scrolls through his phone. The house is quiet and Dongle is bored out of his mind, he looks around the house, trying to find something to do. He turns on his WII and starts playing Smash Bros, playing the day away. 14 hours later, Dongle looks at the time and realizes what he's done. "Oh... I spent all day playing Smash" he says,"...good." He stands up, stretches his back, walks to the fridge and heats up some Pizza. After enjoying his first bite, his phone rings, startling him a little bit. He answers it with pizza still in his mouth.

It's Deity, and it sounds like he has a wide smile on his face. "Hey, Dongle," Deity says,"How's it going?" Dongle swallows whatever is left in his mouth.  
Dongle:"Its been good, a little slow but I'm keeping busy."  
Deity: "I can help you with that problem, if you'd like."  
Dongle: "What do you mean?"  
Deity: "I will be alone this Valentine's Day, and I don't want you being alone, either. So, lets hang out that day."  
Dongle:"Uhhhh... I don't knowwwww. What will we be doing?"  
Deity:"We'll just hang out. Trust me, we'll have fun, don't worry. Please?"  
Dongle thinks about it for a moment and accepts the invite. Deity gets excited, "Thank you, Dongle, you won't regret it."

On the 14th, in the evening, Dongle arrives at Deity's house and knocks on the door. The door is immediately opened by Bijuu, surprising Dongle. "Hey there." Bijuu greets Dongle with a beer in his hand, "Come on in." Dongle enters the house and follows Bijuu into the living room. Dongle is obviously confused as to why he is in Deity's house, so he asks Bijuu a few questions, like where Deity is and why is Bijuu here. "He is upstairs and I wish I knew why I'm here, too." Bijuu explains, sipping his beverage. "He just invited me and Mew here last night and he isn't explaining why." Mew is seen sitting on the couch watching tv. Mew waves at Dongle and he waves back. Dongle sits between Mew and Bijuu on the couch. Deity then walks down the stairs and notices Dongle's arrival. "Dongle! Hey there!" Deity excitingly greets him as he walks down the stairs. "I'm glad you all came."

Mew: "What are we doing here?"  
Deity: "You three were the only people I could contact without plans for today, so I decided to make a party with just the 4 of us."  
Bijuu: "Oh, that sounds like fun. What will we be doing?"  
Deity: "We will be doing all sorts of things. Video games, drinking beer, etc."  
Dongle:"Well, it beats sitting at home, I guess."

Deity passes alcohol around and turns on the WII.

4 hours pass and everyone, but Mew, is wasted and playing Mario Kart. Deity is getting slightly bored of playing normally and decides to spice things up. "L-Lets make betzz on who winzz." Deity says to them. "W-What do you meannn?" Dongle asks with a slur. Deity gets a wide smile and looks at Dongle directly. "If I beat you, you have to kiss me, Dinkle" Deity says. Everyone is surprised with the escalation that Deity proposed. Dongle looks at him with a smirk on his face. "You think y-y-you can beat meeEEeeEEe?" Dongle said, placing his finger on Deity's chest. "Nnn... Y-yeah." Deity declares. "1v1 meh skrub butt." Dongle said. Deity and Dongle then do a 1v1 Balloon Battle while Bijuu and Mew watch.

As Dongle and Deity play, Bijuu at Mew's and leans into her. "I'm v-very erect, kitty-cakes." Bijuu whispers in Mew's ear. "Really? Infront of them?" Mew says with a raised eyebrow. "Please though." Bijuu begs. Mew rejects Bijuu's obvious request. "NOOOOOO" Dongle yells as Deity wins the game by 4 points. Deity laughs out loud and places down his controller. "It izz time, Dindin." Deity smirks as he faces Dongle. "Y-you'rr luckish that I'm drunk enough to do thiz."

Deity grabs Dongle by the back of the head and pulls him in. They both close their eyes and gently lock lips. Their soft moist lips hugged deeper and deeper into each other, the kissing felt so good the two of them began to moan. It soon went from simple lip hugging, to a full on tongue wrestling. Their tongues dug deep inside like cave explorers looking for their treasure. Deity combs Dongle's hair and Dongle rubs his chest. Mew and Bijuu both have their jaws dropped with Mew having some drool slowly drip out.

Bijuu looks and her and notices her staring at the two going at it with such passion. "HEY!" Bijuu says with drunken anger. Dongle and Deity stop what they are doing and look at Bijuu while Mew snaps out of her hypnotism. "Y-You reject meeh? And yet, y-you enjoy thaaaaAaaat!?" Bijuu yells. Mew blushes a deep red and giggles to herself "W-well... I-I-I don't-" Mew tries to explain nervously but Bijuu interrupts her by covering her mouth. "SsshhhhhhhHHHHhhhhHHHHhhh girl, I understaand." Bijuu says. Mew raises an eyebrow with confusion. "You like the gay. You LOVE the GAY. So we MAKE the GAY. You willlll learn your lezzon then!" Bijuu then whispers orders into Dongle's and Deity's ears. The three of them look at Mew with vicious smiles, worrying Mew. All three of them pounce on her and Mew shrieks.

Ten minutes later, Mew is tied up in Deity's bed in his candle light bedroom. Her legs spread and bound without, her arms tied over and behind her head and ball gagged. The three men stand over the bed, sober, completely nude and looking very confident. "Here is what will happen, Mew." Bijuu explains "The three of us are going to have some great sex. While you lay there, horny as hell and unable to join, until you learn your lesson." Mew struggles with the cuffs holding her down, but she only tires herself out. She tries to speak through the ball-gag but the men ignore her and move away from the bed.

They start kissing each other, rubbing and biting different places on their bodies. Deity pours lotion on the soft bodies while Dongle and Bijuu kiss each others necks. Their smooth skin shine in the candle light as the lotion spreads down to their lower regions. As they rub each other's bodies, Mew is wide-eyed and desperate to join in. Her shaking the bed and whimpering can be heard, but the men continue to arouse each other. Deity and Bijuu have their attention towards Dongle's tight, firm rump and they both grope a cheek for themselves. "I want this ass first." Deity demands. "No, I'm getting this tasty tush first!" Bijuu yells. Dongle rubs their chests and smiles. "You both can have it. Trust me, you two will fit." He says.

The two lift Dongle up by his legs and fondle his skin snake until it grows into a thick python. Dongle reaches below him and plays with their yogurt slingers until they also grow long and hard. Mew is at the point of squealing under her gag, viciously fighting the cuffs and tears swelling in her eyes. Her panties are absorbing as much as they can from her water works, but some leak out and land on the bed. She is itching like crazy and wants to be scratched, but the men are so high on lust that they think they are in another world. Mew manages to move her legs around enough to lower her panties, exposing her lower area. Dongle moans and leaks a little bit of juice from his flesh bottle. "Put them... in me..." Dongle gently demands as his breath becomes visible. Deity grabs Bijuu's hammer and hugs it with his own, gently rubbing them up and down as they prod Dongle's pulsing pucker. All three of them breath in and they enter Dongle's love hole.

Dongle groans the pain away and it turns into pleasure while Deity and Bijuu moan from sharing Dongle's behind. Mew screams of pleasure from watching such a gorgeous penetration. She enjoyed it so much she squirted a little bit onto the bed. Deity and Bijuu begin thrusting up into Dongle, their cocks synchronize with each other as they thrust inside of Dongle's rump. Mew attempts to thrust her hips with them and imagine she is the one getting pounded, making the bed bounce up and down more and more. Dongle begins to moan as they dig deeper and deeper in him, rocking his cock up and down in a circular motion. Dongle begins to shout, "I'm getting close! Ooooooh Fuck I'm getting close!" Deity and Bijuu thrust faster and faster in hopes to reaching Dongle's climax. They also begin to moan and groan from the pleasure.

"I'm gonna cum!" Shouts Dongle. Deity and Bijuu do one final thrust inside of Dongle, digging as deep as they possibly can. The two men explode hot fluid inside of Dongle's rear, causing a reaction with Dongle's fun stick to explode fluid as well. The fluid flies through the air and lands on Mew's chest, stomach, and legs. Bijuu grabs Dongle's rod and jerks it off so more cums out and lands on Mew. Mew is at the point of crying, wanting to get involved with the amazing threesome. Deity and Bijuu pull out and place Dongle down on a chair, as he is too tired to even stand up. Deity goes downstairs and finds something to eat while Bijuu walks over to Mew and wipes the tears out of her eyes.

"Did you learn your lesson?" Bijuu asks Mew. Mew aggressively nods her head while whimpering like crazy. "Good girl." Bijuu says as he kisses her forehead. "Now time for your reward." Bijuu runs his fingers down her stomach and between her legs. Mew can't help but twitch from his gentle touch. He inserts his middle finger inside of Mew. Without warning, she explodes hot, steaming juices from her beaver, forcing her to pass out.

"Holy shit." Says Bijuu. "There is so much everywhere." Bijuu gets on the bed and lays next to Mew's body.

The house then goes quiet. Bijuu, Dongle, and Mew are now asleep, and Deity is downstairs eating a sub from Subway.

The End.


End file.
